


fanart: A Friendly Sparring Match. Plus more Natasha & Clint

by AstridV



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had Clint sketched with a shirt on at first. Then I said to myself: Self, what are you doing? So I took it off. In the interest of studying anatomy. For Science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: A Friendly Sparring Match. Plus more Natasha & Clint

*me, showing sketch to roomie*: Does this look like a friendly sparring match?  
Roommate: I'm not getting that at all.  
Me: Between two deadly assassins?  
Roommate: Then yes.

And here are some more character studies...  



End file.
